


We'll Bring The Wine

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fair, Don't copy to another site, Drarry is the main pairing, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mulled wine, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Every year Harry goes to the Christmas Fair with his godfathers, and every year he watches the blond young man from afar.But this year, he has decided, is the year he will try and speak to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	We'll Bring The Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another short story for [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy! 🍷  
> Xx

When Harry had first gone to the Christmas Fair with his godfathers to sell their homemade wine, he had only been a young boy. He had spent the day running around in between the stalls, enjoying the happy atmosphere, the Christmas music, all the wonderful food. He had even made snow angels with another boy he didn’t know, until the boy had been dragged off by his parents.

It had been a few years before Harry had gone to the Christmas Fair with his godfathers again, and by that time he had been able to help them set up. He had been able to take a proper look around, shop for Christmas presents. That year he had truly realised just how wonderful the fair was, and why Remus and Sirius would spend the whole day looking forward to it.

The next year he had been on a break from helping his godfathers, and he was outside watching the snow, when he had noticed a young man staring at him. There was something about him that seemed familiar, yet he couldn’t quite place him. But when the young man had been grabbed by the arm by his father, making him jump, it had hit Harry. This was the boy he had met all those years ago. The boy he had once upon a time made snow angels with.

Harry had seen the boy every year, and every year he had considered going up to him to talk to him. Ask him if he still remembered that moment they had spent together, all those years ago. If that’s why he always kept staring at him. But the boy’s parents had always seemed to be around, so Harry had stayed away. He hadn’t even mentioned the boy to his godfathers. But he had always caught himself thinking about him throughout the year, hoping he would see him again at the Fair. That this year would be different.

But every year had been the same. They had watched each other from afar, but neither of them had been brave enough to make the first move.

This year, Harry decided, would be the year that they would meet. He would be brave and go up to speak to him. They were in their twenties now, so it felt silly to still be scared of the young man’s parents. To still be uncomfortable about speaking to him in front of his parents. It’s not like he would have to ask him out or kiss him in front of them, right? Just a simple hello would do. It’d be a start, at least.

“What’s going on with you?” Remus asks, when Harry almost drops a box of bottles. “You seem nervous. If you prefer to go home… you know we love it when you’re here, but you don’t have to…”

“No!” Harry quickly says. “I want to help. I just…”

“What is it?” Remus asks, flashing a small smile. “Tell me.”

“Do you know that guy, who’s here every year? The blond, with the…. He has quite striking eyes?…. He’s usually with his parents?”

Remus flashes a knowing smile, but it only makes Harry blush.

“I can’t say I know who you’re talking about, but am I right in thinking you are interested in this young man?”

“I don’t know,” Harry mumbles, but when his godfather nudges him in the arm, he sighs. “I think so.”

“What’s his name?”

“I have no idea,” Harry admits. “We’ve never actually met.”

“Oh, Harry…”

“What did he do now?” Sirius chimes in. “You didn’t get started early on the wine, did you?” he teases, but when he sees his godson glaring at him, he quickly turns serious. “Oh. What’s wrong?”

“It’s a boy.”

“Remus!”

“A boy?” Sirius asks, the biggest, most excited smile on his face. “Do tell.”

“There is nothing to tell. I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t even know him,” Harry mumbles embarrassedly. “I don’t even know if he’s coming back this year.”

“Well, if he does, you’ll go talk him, okay?” Sirius says. “Offer him some wine… maybe give him a cheeky kiss…”

“Sirius,” Remus shushes, but there is a glint in his eyes, because he was thinking the exact same thing. “Just introduce yourself to him. See where it goes from there.”

“I wish I hadn’t said anything,” Harry groans into his hands, but both his godfathers wrap their arms around him, ignoring his embarrassment.

“You’ve got this, okay?” Sirius reassures him. “And if he isn’t interested, then he’s an idiot. Plenty of other boys out there.”

“And girls!” Remus quickly adds.

“I know.” Harry rolls his eyes, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face. Because embarrassed as he is, he knows they mean well, and that he’s lucky to have them. “Thanks, guys.”

* * *

Harry had almost hoped that the young man wouldn’t show up, not with Remus and Sirius watching him. He would probably be too embarrassed to say a word, and they would end up wasting another year. But when he notices him in the crowd, his heart skips a beat, and he can feel his cheeks growing warm.

“Is that him?” Remus asks, as he puts his hands on his godson’s shoulders. “Go talk to him. We’ll watch the stall.”

“But he…”

“Talk to him!” Sirius agrees. “Here, take the samples, and offer him some wine.”

Harry knows that his godfathers won’t let him get away with it if he backs out now, so he picks up the tray of samples, and he takes his time to offer them to the crowd, never quite taking his eye off the young man, who seems to be searching for something, or someone.

And when he sees Harry, he gets a small, almost shy smile on his face. It’s an invitation for Harry to go over to him and offer him a sample, which he politely takes.

“I ehm… I’m Harry.”

“Draco,” the young man says. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Harry.”

“You too,” Harry says, but then he looks down at the samples, not quite sure what else to say. “I should ehm…”

“Oh, of course. You should get on with it. Perhaps I’ll see you later.”

Harry gives a small nod, before going straight back to the stall, kicking himself for not just having talked to him. For not having asked him something, anything.

“And?”

“His name is Draco.”

“And?” Sirius repeats. “What did he say?”

“Nothing, because I didn’t actually ask him anything. Just forget it. Please.”

Sirius opens his mouth to speak, but Remus shakes his head, because he can tell how disappointed their godson is. How badly he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Harry is just checking how much stock they have left, when he feels Sirius nudging him in the back. So he gets up, ready to tell him off, still cranky because of what had happened earlier that day. But when he finds Draco standing by their stall, a nervous smile on his face, he quickly brushes down his clothes.

“Did you enjoy the wine?” he asks, his voice shaking. He can see Sirius watching him, before he gets dragged away by Remus, but it only makes him feel even more nervous. Because if he messes this up, and they are there to hear it, they’ll never let him hear the end of it.

“I did.” Draco nods, nervously running a hand through his sleeked back hair. “But I actually came back to see you.”

“Oh…”

“Is that okay?” Draco chuckles self-consciously. “Is that weird?”

“No. I ehm…,” Harry begins, but every pick-up line he had thought of over the last years, every cool thing he was going to say, every question he was going to ask, it all leaves his mind, and he is just left standing there, staring at him.

“I’m not sure if I should be asking this… I mean, obviously you’re working, but… do you maybe want to have a drink together? If you have a break! Or…”

“He does,” Sirius quickly says. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. Harry actually has a break, right now.”

“But…”

“Right now,” Sirius repeats. “Here, take a bottle, some glasses…”

“Excuse my husband,” Remus cuts in, grabbing the bottle from Sirius’ hand, glaring at him.

“Excuse them both,” Harry tries, and he fills two mugs with warm mulled wine, ignoring their apologies, as he leads Draco away from the stall. “Sorry about them.”

“It’s fine,” Draco laughs. “They’re your dads, right?”

“Oh, no… they’re my godfathers, actually.”

“And you come with them to the fair every year?” Draco asks, but as soon as the words have left his mouth, his face turns a dark shade of red. “Sorry, I’ve seen you before. I probably should have said that. I mean, I thought you knew, but…”

“I did,” Harry quickly says. “I’d been wanting to talk to you before.”

“Why didn’t you?”

It has gone dark by now, and most of the people have either left the fair, or they are at the food stalls. So when they reach the seats, which are usually filled with families, they are the only ones there.

It’s freezing cold out, but when they both sip their mulled wine, it warms them right through.

“So why didn’t you come talk to me?” Draco asks again, but Harry just shrugs. “I was too nervous. I wasn’t sure if you had noticed me, or…”

“I had.”

“I know that now, but I didn’t then, did I?” Draco smiles.

“I was a little scared of your parents,” Harry admits, the smile on Draco’s face growing bigger for a moment, before he looks down into his mug, a pained look on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You haven’t. They are a little scary, I suppose.”

“Are they here this year?”

“No. I came here on my own,” Draco says, before adding. “Hoping to see you. Hoping to finally talk to you.”

Harry doesn’t quite know what to say to that, so he looks down into his mug, cursing himself for not talking to Draco sooner. For not doing this ten years ago. Why had he been such a coward?

“We actually met before,” Draco continues. “Years ago, when we were children. I doubt you’ll remember, but we played out here in the snow.”

“We made snow angels,” Harry remembers. “Until your father…”

“Told me off for having fun,” Draco says bitterly. “Sorry. They always brought me here, but I was never allowed to look around, or…”

“Talk to boys?” Harry teases.

“Exactly,” Draco chuckles. “Very cute boys.”

“Oh…,” Harry mumbles, but when he realises Draco means him, he exclaims, “Oh!”

“Too forward?”

“Not at all.” Harry smiles. “I’m just not sure if this is the wine talking, or…”

“It is very strong, isn’t it?” Draco laughs. “But it’s not the drink talking. Or the drink that’s making me do this.”

“Do what?” Harry asks, but instead of answering, Draco nervously kisses him.

“Do that,” he then says, before bringing his fingers up to his lips, the sweetest smile on his face. “You taste…”

“It’s the wine,” Harry quickly says.

“It’s good.”

* * *

The two young men had sat together, watching the stars, as they had finished their wine, talking about Christmas, about their families. It had been like they had known each other for years, which in a way they had, and by the time they had strolled back to the stall, their hands had found each other, as though that’s how it had always been.

“I’m sure you must already have plans, but,” Draco begins nervously, just as they reach the stall, Remus and Sirius already closing up. “Would you perhaps like to spend Christmas with me?”

“I was actually going to spend it with my godfathers.”

“Oh…”

“But I’m sure they’d love it if you’d come,” Harry quickly says.

“We would.”

“Will you stop eavesdropping?” Harry laughs, but Sirius just shrugs. “I mean it!”

“You are more than welcome to join us for Christmas,” Remus says. “But if you want to spend it together, just the two of you, then that’s fine with us too.”

“I think I’d quite like a family Christmas, actually,” Draco says, Harry gripping his hand tighter, as he remembers the look he had seen on Draco’s face, every time he had mentioned his parents. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” Harry nods. “I’d like that too.”

“Good.” Sirius grins. “We’ll bring the wine!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
